


The Color of Revenge

by jaeger_soul



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Blood, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Death, Dipper borrows Bill's power, M/M, Protective Bill Cipher, Violence, Violent Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeger_soul/pseuds/jaeger_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines has lived every summer in Gravity Falls, Oregon since he was twelve years old. On the final summer before senior year, he makes sure he and Mabel will get to stay in Gravity Falls forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything for Gravity Falls before but this is something that's bounced around in my head for months. And like we all know, the best time to write something is when you're neglecting other things. (Like the story I'm supposed to be writing this month - oops)
> 
> Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading!

The scent of blood lingers heavy in the air. The iron smell seeps down into the teenagers skin, staining everything he touches with red. Walls. Clothes. Sister. Uncle. Journal. Red.

Dipper sat on the edge of his bed, picking at the red underneath his fingernails, leftover from last night, and tried to come up with any reason why he shouldn’t do this. Why he shouldn’t meet Cipher in the forest and finish the deed. One part was done already but the other would take more courage. If not for Bill’s quick thinking last night, the police would be on Dipper’s trail. He wouldn’t have made it home to the Shack and out from under any questioning eyes in time. Without Bill by his side, Dipper was defenseless… useless.

 _Never useless._ Bill had said almost immediately after Dipper had mumbled the word in front of him. They didn’t disagree often but this was a point where he just couldn’t get into the demon’s mindset. He was useless. At least in this aspect. Sure, he could quote passages of books on demand and he knew a lot about survival but out there? Doing the things he was only capable of doing with some of Bill’s power? He was useless. Call a spade a spade.

His bedroom door creaked open and Dipper looked up at the sound, smiling at his sister. Mabel slipped into the room, closing the door behind her before she turned to Dipper with a grin. “So, guess what?” she asked, not waiting for him to respond. “Y’know that old abandoned barn just outside of town? Well, the word is that there’s a party tonight. _And_ some of the tourist’s are going to be there.” She gave him a grin and he forced a smile back in response.

“No kidding?”

Mabel shook her head, bouncing on her heels. “Nuh-uh. Grunkle Stan’s got something to do tonight so it’ll just be us here. Or just you if you don’t come to the party,” she said, her grin widening when he shook his head. “Oh come on, you know it’s gonna be fun. You should come.”

“I will,” he responded, dropping his gaze to the carpet for a second before focusing back on his sister. Here in Gravity Falls, there was nothing to chase away her smile. She seemed to glow when they were away from their home. Grunkle Stan never noticed but Dipper did. He always saw.

Dipper leaned back on his hands, hiding them from her view in case he missed any blood in the shower last night. If Dipper hadn’t chosen the bedroom closet to the bathroom, he was sure he would have been caught last night. Sneaking his bloody clothes out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the dumpster behind the Shack. Before Bill helped him burn away the red. The flames low in the dumpster, but still enough to provide some warmth when Bill’s lips found his own.

He let out a breath, watching his sister. “Senior year’s in a few weeks… any idea what you’re going to do after that?”

Mabel shrugged. “Probably study fashion and design.” She gave him a funny look. “I’ve told you that a ton of times, why are you asking again?”

“I don’t mean your career. I mean… where are you going to stay?” he asked, watching as her gaze quickly fall away from him. She didn’t give him a response so he continued on. “I think I like the sound of Gravity Falls. You know the university here is still accepting applications… if you were interested.”

She glanced up, smiling past the pain in her eyes. “I’ll look into it.” She glanced back at the door when the bell rang downstairs. “Oh, that’s the pizza!”

She bounced out of his room and Dipper’s resolve hardened as he rose from the bed. He slid his phone out of his back pocket and sent a text to Cipher’s phone. _Meet me at the abandoned barn. Midnight._ There was no lingering doubt in his mind. When they were away from their old town, here in Gravity Falls, where everything was different, Mabel was always happiest. Time to make sure they stayed in Gravity Falls forever.

 

Teenagers hung onto each other, lips touching one another’s in a drunken version of a kiss. Red plastic cups were strewn about on the grass in front of the barn, like none of them cared who had to clean up the mess. Not that Dipper did either. He was only sticking around until midnight. And his phone’s time was already ticking past 11:47.

He tilted his head back to drain the last of his alcohol, feeling the buzz run through his veins. He didn’t need alcohol last night but tonight’s would be harder. Even if he managed to scrub the blood from his knuckles, he figured this one would stain him permanently.

Too late for second chances, Dipper found the nearest trash can and ditched his plastic cup inside. He moved quickly through the crowd of teenagers, locating his sister by her infectious laughter and the group of people surrounding her.

He slid in between two people and tapped Mabel on the shoulder, leaning close to her ear when she realized he was standing there. “I’m gonna take off. See you back at the Shack?”

She nodded, giving him a smile. He knew if she was worried about him, she would ask him when they were both back at the Shack. But by then it would all be over.

Dipper wandered away from the group of people around his sister, further away from the party. He moved past the barn all strung up with leftover Christmas lights. The cool summer air blew against him and he shoved his hands down into his hoodie pocket. Tonight would change everything.

“Thought you might have changed your mind.” Cipher’s voice came to him instantly and Dipper closed his eyes, feeling the wind blow across his face. Bill’s presence was enough to calm him a little and he turned to the demon, stepping into his open arms. “It’s alright if you have, pine tree.”

Dipper shook his head, clutching the back of Bill’s sweatshirt. “No.” He was ready for this. Had _been_ ready for this for over six years now. He drew in air, getting the demon’s scent as he did. Bill’s hand held him gently, prepared if he broke down. But Dipper wasn’t interested in breaking down. Not yet.

He gently pushed away from Bill, not bothering to force another smile. He knew Cipher would see right through it and he didn’t feel like smiling anyway. “I’m ready.”

Bill ran his gaze down the teenagers frame before landing on his face again. “Close your eyes.”

Just like last time, Dipper let his eyes fall closed and Bill’s hand touched his own. Their fingers intertwined together and the boy took in one breath and held it. The earth spun beneath his feet and he only breathed out when the world righted itself again.

Teleportation was something Bill had mastered a long time ago. But it was always different travelling with a human. Though he had first shown him how four summers ago, it took a long time before Dipper trusted him enough to whisk him away to anywhere. But they weren’t just anywhere. He was back home.

He waited a second before opening his eyes, Bill’s face being the first thing he saw. His blonde curls pushed back, his young frame giving the illusion of a teenager. His soft hands holding on to Dipper’s like he would take them back instantly if Dipper changed his mind. He couldn’t ignore the worry lines creasing the demon’s forehead but it was too late for that. He was here. Dipper could feel the electricity in the air, making the hair on the back of his neck stand upright.

“Come on, we’re not too far,” he whispered, sliding his hand from Bill’s. He flipped his hood over his ears and didn’t bother glancing back. His feet carried him down the familiar street, the same lights the town swore they were going to replace still flickering. For the middle of August, the temperature felt ice cold. For Orbit Bay, Michigan, fluctuating temperatures were normal in the middle of summer. But he couldn’t remember a single time it’d felt this cold before.

“Remember, if you need my help, I’m right there,” Bill spoke from beside him. His hand touched Dipper’s and the boy looked his way. “Otherwise, you’re running the show.”

He leaned forward, tangling his fingers in the demon’s hair as their lips pressed to one another’s. Dipper pulled him closer, feeling Bill move against him. He’d made several deals with Bill since he’d begun to trust the demon years ago but this was no deal. This was a favor. Something Bill had promised to help him do since the day Dipper spilled his heart to the demon in hushed whispers about his life back home.

Dipper broke away from the kiss and Bill searched his face, silently asking him if he was ready. If he still wanted this. As if anything else could be on his mind in this moment.

He nodded and turned his attention back to the house. The same damn house he spent every day in. They were allowed to go to school then it was straight back to home. This house. They almost didn’t get to leave for the summer this year. If they’d been forced to miss the summer with their uncle, would he even have questioned why?

The demon touched his hand again and Dipper started forward. After the first step, he couldn’t stop himself and he practically sprinted up the sidewalk. His hand touched the cool doorknob and slowly he turned it. Unlocked. His parents were furious whenever they left the door unlocked. Why would his father leave the door unlocked? Maybe he wasn’t thinking right… He pushed the creaky door open and stepped inside the house, Bill following behind him.

Making a last minute decision, he turned to the demon. “Hide yourself. I want to do this alone.”

Bill watched him for a minute before his human form faded away, leaving behind a whisper of, “I’m right here.”

Dipper clenched his fists and breathed out on the count of three before he started forward through the house. His voice shook when he called out into the house and he mentally kicked himself. Even after all this time, just stepping back into this house, this hell, was enough to terrify him. If Cipher heard the tremble in his voice, he would come to protect Dipper no matter what the boy tried to say. Dipper cleared his throat and tried again, “Dad?”

A rustling sound came from the kitchen and Dipper started forward, heart in his throat with every step he took. He came to a stop in the doorway and stared back at his father, pouring himself a drink. He looked up at the footsteps and seemed taken aback. “O-Oh, Dipper… w-what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be with your uncle?”

Every nerve ending trembled inside of Dipper as the familiar nickname was said. It came from the wrong lips, making Dipper’s stomach turn. He swallowed and took a step further into the kitchen. “Don’t worry. I’ll be heading back tonight. Just wanted to see how you’re holding up.”

“How I’m…?” his father trailed off, eyebrows drawing downward. “What are you talking about?”

Dipper ran his fingers along the kitchen counter. His mother had picked them out. Red granite counter tops, black cabinets. She’d had red floors in an apartment when she was younger. She always joked that one day they should get red floors to match the countertops. Red. The same color her son’s skin was stained the second he took her life.

“It’s funny…” Dipper said, glancing behind him. The shocked look on his father’s face wasn’t enough. He needed to see his reaction to the truth. He needed to see this man suffer before the light disappeared from his eyes. He didn’t get that same pleasure from his mother. “Mom always said not to mourn for her when she passed. She said if she went, it was because it was her time and there was no point in mourning her fate.”

“Mourning… her… You think I’m in mourning? Why the hell would you…” his father stopped when the realization became clear on his face. He nodded once, letting out a sigh. “Your uncle let you know? What about your sister?”

Dipper shook his head, leaning back against the kitchen counter. His arms crossed automatically and his heart picked up speed. “Mabel’s still in Gravity Falls. She doesn’t know anything about mom. Or about you.”

“About me?”

This was the part that he had wanted the other night. Watching them try to figure out what game Dipper was playing. But it wasn’t a game anymore. “You think it was an accident last night? Well… let’s just hope the killer doesn’t go for addicts in general.”

“What are you-“

“Elementary school,” Dipper started, hoping he stayed strong enough to finish everything he planned on saying. “My math teacher asked about the bruises on my face. You told me to say I was playing around with my friends. And you said to tell my friends that I fell.”

“Jesus Christ, are you-“

“I’m not finished,” Dipper snapped. He felt the warmth from Bill’s power spread over him and he couldn’t resist shooting blue flames out of his clenched fists. His father’s gaze was immediately pulled to the fire and Dipper relished the momentary fear in his eyes. “Middle school. I had to skip a week because of your hands. Mom’s hands.”

He drew in a breath, whole body shaking. “You told the school it was the flu. And they bought it.” God, the idiot adults he’d had to deal with his whole life. “Freshman year of high school, Mabel had to make up an abusive boyfriend that skipped town to explain away the bruises on her face and down her arms. I had to pretend that I tried to fight him to explain away mine.”

His father’s mouth opened again and a surge of anger poured through Dipper. “Every single fucking time you and mom were sober, you both swore you’d never hurt us again. But it was always the same. We said or did anything that pissed either one of you off and we’d end up looking like two patients straight out of the ICU.”

“Dipper-“

“Don’t call me that,” he said, ears ringing from the silence. He thought he might have screamed it but it was barely above a whisper. He couldn’t back down now, knowing it was only a matter of time before he was given the last bit of energy he needed. “You have no right to call me that. I haven’t been that to you in a long time.”

The final warmth washed over him and he held out his hand toward his father, plastering the man against the cabinets. “What the-“ Another hand thrust forward and he was robbed of his voice. Dipper’s arms shook from the power surging through him. He wasn’t sure he had it in him to do this again so soon. But he didn’t have a choice.

“You know what the best part about this is? I have a rock solid alibi. How the hell would I get all the way from Oregon in the space of twenty minutes? And why would I ever harm my sweet, loving parents? Of course my father never drank. Of course my mother was never high.” His clenched his hand into a fist, forcing his father’s hands to choke himself. The man gasped for breath and Dipper only forced more of the power toward him. “You humiliated me and Mabel hundreds of times. You made us feel like it was our fault. Like we were bad kids. Burdens.” Tears stung Dipper’s eyes. “And then we visited mom’s brother. And he never made us feel that way. He’s a grumpy old man but he’s not abusive. He’s a con man but he’s never once raised a hand toward either one of us. And every single goddamn time you said anything about him, we had to bite our tongues. Because your opinion mattered more than ours. And in one way or another, you both made sure to silence us if our opinions didn’t match yours.”

His arms shook again as his whole body trembled, both from the power and from sheer rage. Blood ran from his father’s eyes and Dipper knew Bill had something to do with that. His father was dying. It was almost over. It was all going to be over. But he needed to hear the begging. He dropped one hand, no longer forcing his father to choke himself.

With his breath back again, his father gasped and coughed, sputtering out apology after apology. It was all useless now. He didn’t get to hear his mother beg for mercy and it was the only reason he didn’t end it right now. This small momentary pleasure. “P-Please, we n-never thought… that…”

“That I would come back one day and kill you both?” he demanded, Bill’s energy surrounding him, urging him on. “Well guess what? If you hadn’t sent me to my uncle’s every summer, I wouldn’t have ever learned that it wasn’t my fault.”

His mother had been too doped up to string together any words. But he kept waiting, hoping that she would realize what was happening and beg for mercy. But she never did. So Bill finally had to force Dipper to end it. A wave of his hand and his mother choked to death on her own vomit.

“D-Dipper, please... I-I’m sorry…”

“Your apology means nothing to me,” Dipper panted, the energy taking more from him than he was able to give. His body ached and craved for sleep. As soon as he felt the disturbance of air next to him, he knew what it was. He turned toward the feeling and shook his head. “Don’t.”

Bill appeared next to him and reached out, placing his hand on the boy’s wrist. “Let me help. You know you’re stronger when I’m giving you all that I can. Dipper, let me help you.”

“No.” Dipper shook his head, turning his gaze back on his father. He looked just as freaked out at Bill’s appearance as his mother did. “I’m not surrendering my body now. I can do this.” He turned his gaze back toward the demon, silently begging him with his eyes. “Trust me, I can do this.”

Bill held his gaze for a minute before taking a step back, nodding. His hand fell away from Dipper’s arm and that was all he needed. The boy swiped his hand forward, making one clean slice across his father’s throat. His blood came spilling out of his neck and down his chest. As the blood bubbled to the surface and out of the skin, Dipper got to see the light leave his eyes.

It was finally over.

All of the lies, bruises, and pain. It was over. He didn’t have to watch his sister fake another smile at school or pretend that everything was okay. Dipper didn’t have to pretend to be the kid that got into fights anymore. He and Mabel could relocate to Gravity Falls permanently.

“You did it,” Bill whispered.

His father breathed his last breath before his body slumped forward and Dipper let him hit the ground. His arms were still shaking from the anger running through him but he knew his body was spent. He knew without a doubt that Bill would take care of everything for him. Just because his mind was spent didn’t mean that Bill couldn’t use the vessel to finish the job.

“I did,” he whispered back.

Completely drained from the demon’s power, Dipper dropped to his knees, his hands shaking as his father’s blood ran toward him, staining his jeans. His father lay against the kitchen cabinets, turning the floor red. Just before Dipper’s eyes fell closed, a small laugh bubbled out of him at the realization that the floor finally matched his mother’s countertops.


End file.
